1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to personal information collection systems, personal information collection methods and programs.
2. Description of the Related Art
In operations for collecting personal information, it is required to highly ensure information security. In particular, in a case where an operation for widely collecting personal information is outsourced, various parties are involved in the operation. In such case, rules based on human decisions are not sufficient for ensuring security of the personal information.
Recently, in Japan, since Social Security and Tax Number System (so called “my-number system”) has been established, operations are expected, in which “my-number” items that are personal information items are widely collected. Hence, a solution for ensuring the security of the personal information items calls for urgent attention. Additionally, the “my-number system” is a social infrastructure for identifying respective personal information items kept in a plurality of organizations, where identification numbers are allocated to respective citizens so as to improve administrative efficiency, enhance public convenience, and realize a fairer and more just society.
Meanwhile, in Patent Document 1, a technology for achieving certain protection and simple management of classified information by storing information items in a discrete storage area in accordance with a user's instruction through a user interface is disclosed, where scanned documents of image data and electronic documents are divided into secure documents and non-secure documents.
However, the aforementioned method for dividing the electronic documents into the secure documents and non-secure documents cannot apply to an operation specialized in handling the personal information items such as “my-number”. It is still difficult to ensure the security of the personal information items.